Numerous reclining supports systems such as inflatable or floating chairs have been between a pair of parallel elongated floats which are integral with a transverse float supporting the backrest of the chair, and also to extend a leg supporting portion of the chair beyond the forward end of the elongated floats. Such floating chairs have been used to float freely in a pool, or to move with the aid of manual locomotion, such as by hand-held or foot-rotated paddles. Internal combustion and electric powered marine propulsion equipment is well known for various boats, but such equipment appears to be unsuitable for meeting the special requirements of floating chairs. Inflatable devices for recreation and exercise which are adapted to support a person thereon have been devised in a variety of forms. Generally, it is characteristic of the prior art devices that when a person is reclined on such a pad, the side of the person which contacts the pad does not directly contact the water on which the pad is floated and he is therefore precluded from any soothing or therapeutic effects as might be conveyed to him by contact with the water. This is particularly so if the pad is floated in a pool of water, such as a spa, wherein jets of water and air are directed into the water to massage and soothe the person's body. Some of the prior art devices permit a partial submergence of the body, with the legs of the person angled with respect to the torso in a form of sitting position. None of the prior art devices, however, disclose any means for adjusting the buoyancy of the flotation device when in the water, and particularly the relative buoyancies of the different body supporting sections, such as the torso and leg supporting sections, as would allow an adjustment of the relative inclinations of these sections and their levels of submergence by the person when reclined thereon.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.